


Ateez One Shots

by Honey_kpop



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, i'll continue adding more tags later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_kpop/pseuds/Honey_kpop
Summary: Hi!I'm doing Ateez one shots. I would do them if I get an idea or you can request one.I would gladly do any ship and write about anything!
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 18





	1. Don't you know that I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Yunho X Mingi

"You make me sad."

"Shut up San!" The other just sighed while looking at him disappointed. He knows that he looks pathetic but he can't help it. Mingi is just so beautiful. So gorgeous. Those thighs, his waist, his bubbly personality. Ugh, just everything about him is perfect. "You know, you can actually win a date with him if you would just grow some balls and ask him." A soft whine left the taller's mouth, "I'm scared...What if he rejects me? I would never be able to face him again." He groans and slams his head against the table, making the smaller wince. "Yunho, you have known him since when exactly?"

"Since high school."

"So ask him out! Stop being such a baby."

"I can't," Yunho whined much louder this time causing heads to turn their way, giving them a weird look before going back to their previous activities. "If you don't ask him out by next week, I'm going to do it my damn self." Yunho just groaned before daydreaming about Mingi.  _ God, why did he have to be such a baby.  _ San stayed with him a bit longer before he had to leave for his next class. Yunho just nodded before going back to thinking about Mingi. He needs to leave this cafe because seeing Mingi constantly isn't helping him at all. But he doesn't want to, he enjoys watching the other work. Yunho shivered at his own thoughts, he's definitely being a creep. He stayed for a few more minutes before heading back to his dorm, he had to mentally prepare himself. 

Mingi and Yunho have known each other since high school, hitting off pretty good. They became best friends over time and now they both attend the same college and share a dorm. Yunho has long realized that he loves Mingi and while he's aware that he likes men, he isn't so sure that he sees him in that light. San was always telling him that he's pretty dumb and doesn't notice the way Mingi looks at him but Mingi looks at everyone like that. That's just how it is. He can't help but think about Mingi again as he enters their dorm, damn he really is  _ pathetic.  _ But it's hard not to think about Mingi, he just has this impact on you. Or maybe it's only on him but that's besides the point. He knows that one day he would accidentally spill his feelings for the other and he wants to avoid that at all costs. But he can't keep going on like this, he truly wants to express his feelings but it's scary. He has always been the type to hold in his feelings and forget about it overtime but with Mingi it's different and he isn't sure how much longer he can put up with it.  _ I hate this. _

It's only 4pm when he gets home and Mingi doesn't come out until 6pm. He decides that he will have dinner ready by the time Mingi gets home. He'll confess then so when he gets rejected, he can play it cool by eating or poking at his food. 

"What's wrong? You look down." Yunho only sighed, poking his food. This is much harder than he thought it would be.

"I want to tell you something." Mingi hummed, eating slowly. "Mingi...I-I like your hair today." Yunho mentally cringed at himself. This is the worst. "Uh, thank you?" His response came out more as a question, well that would be given especially since Mingi has months with red hair. Yunho just wants to curl up in his room and cry for being such a sore loser. 

"The food was good, thank you." Yunho only nodded and let out a small "I'm glad," before taking the plates to the kitchen. The air around them was awkward and there was no one else to blame but himself. Sometimes he wishes to have more confidence. "Um Yunho?" The taller hummed letting him know that he was paying attention. "What did you want to tell me earlier?"

"Just that. Your hair looks nice." Mingi gave him a look, "Yunho, I have known you for years already. I know there's something else, what's wrong?"  _ Shit shit shit.  _ Yunho just stares at the other for what seems like hours. He can do this. He can definitely do this. He  _ can't  _ do this. 

"Yunho?" 

"Ilikeyou." He said it way too fast to make any sense but for some reason Mingi was able to catch on. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. While Yunho was blushing.

"I like you too." To say Yunho was happy is an understatement. He feels like he's floating and kissing Mingi makes him feel so light and the softness of his lips. God he could do this forever. 


	2. Watch Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa X Hongjoog 
> 
> Seonghwa loves Hongjoong in a very unhealthy way.

"Please let me go," A loud sob left Hongjoong's lips and Seonghwa could only laugh at the sight in front of him. Hongjoong is the most beautiful man he has ever seen and while he looks beautiful smiling so brightly at others, he looks just as beautiful while crying. 

Another loud sob left the small man with shaky lips and Seonghwa can’t help but coo at the sight in front of him. “I beg of you-”  
“Shhh it’s okay. I won’t do anything to hurt you.” Even with his reassuring tone, Hongjoong keeps on crying because he knows that he won’t be okay and he knows that he can’t trust the other. 

He isn’t even sure how it happened. One minute he was walking home from a very stressful day at school and the next he is blindfolded and thrown inside a car. His throat is getting dry and itchy, the tears are drying on his face and only occasional sniffles are heard throughout the room. He is sure that this other man isn’t there anymore but he is too scared to even try to escape. “Here, drink up.” Hongjoong turned his face, not wanting to drink anything that he can’t see because who knows what that creep is trying to give him. The other only sighed before uncuffing him from whatever he was handcuffed to. He gently rubbed his wrist, probably a bright red from being handcuffed for who knows how long.  
“Take off your blindfold once i’m gone.” Once he was sure that the other left, he quickly took it off and noticed the cup of water next to him. He was hesitant to drink it but at this point his throat and body are basically crying for some sort of liquid. Finally taking a look around, he notices that he’s in an empty room with no furniture besides the pole that he was handcuffed too. It didn’t even have windows and his hope to escape this stupid room disapperead. Before he could even walk, the door slams open and Hongjoong eyes widen at the sight in front of him.   
“Y-you-” Seonghwa gave him a small smile before getting closer to him and Hongjoong flinched involuntarily. 

Park Seonghwa. The most handsome guy in his school, also one of the smartest. He was kind but shy and not many talked to him. Hongjoong has never spoken to him, he has only seen him around campus yet he doesn’t understand why he is standing in front of him and smiling with so much love. Hongjoong feels his head spin.   
“Why are you doing this to me?” Seonghwa could only sigh, “I love you. I love you so damn much.”   
“Then Why-”   
“I hated seeing everyone talking to you so happily. I hated seeing those friends of yours basically throw themselves on you. I want you all to myself and I’m so happy that I have you.” Hongjoong’s heart dropped and his stomach started doing these weird turns and he wants to cry because this person in front of him loves him in a way that truly scares him.  
“Red hair suits you.” He can’t bring himself to respond still in shock. “I know all of this is sudden but ever since the first day I met you, I knew we were meant to be and now that I have you, I’m not letting you go.” He pressed his lips lightly on his and with that the taller left leaving the other shaking in fear with tears running down his face once again. 

Hongjoong doesn’t know how long he has been locked up in this stupid room but he is starting to go insane, trapped within these four walls. Ever since that night, Seonghwa only comes in here to drop off his food or water bottles with no words exchanged between them. Hongjoong has tried so damn hard convincing the other to at least let him go to school but the taller one says no and he feels like crying every single time. Today is no different than those other days, “Can I please go to school?”   
“No.”  
“Why not? My friends are probably worried sick about me and by attending school they would at least know that I’m okay.”   
“I already said no. I’m not stupid, I know you’ll try to run away from me and I can’t have that. I finally have you in my arms after so damn long and I’m not planning on letting go.” Hongjoong wanted to cry. He just wants to go home and hug his friends. He just wants to turn back time to that day and leave school a bit earlier with the rest of his friends. It’s too late now. He has tried to escape a good amount of times but it’s all worthless. There aren't any windows and his only hope is the door which is locked with a key that only Seonghwa has. He is only let out of this room to shower or use the restroom but Seonghwa stays with him the entire time. Once he tried to hit him and make a run for it but unfortunately Seonghwa caught up to him and busted his lip before telling him that he is only doing it out of love and to protect him from others that are trying to take him away. 

A couple of weeks pass by or even months, at this point Hongjoong doesn’t know. “Joong, would you like to sleep with me?” Hongjoong beamed at that idea, “Of course!” Seonghwa could only laugh before speaking up again, “I’m sorry for making you sleep in the floor for these past two months but I just wasn’t sure yet” Hongjoong could only smile.  
“Can we start going out too?” And his face changed completely, “Don’t push it.” The smaller male could only nod but he’s not giving up. He knows that sooner or later the other would let him go outside and when that day comes, he is going to run and never look back. 

“I know what you’re thinking.”   
“What?”   
“I love you Hongjoong and I would never let you go.” Seonghwa pulled him into a kiss but the other didn’t move. He just wanted to vomit. The feeling of his lips on his made him feel disgusted.   
“Come on, let's go to bed.” And Hongjoong only followed, finally accepting that he is going to be stuck with this man forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write endings for shit :'(  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


	3. Can't wait for too long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finds their soulmate between the ages of 18 and 21, yet Yeosang wonders why he still hasn't met his.  
> Jongho x Yeosang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idek what I did.

Ever since you’re young, you’re constantly told about your soulmate and Yeosang would always listen enthusiastically. It has always been a dream of his to find his other half and to live happily ever after. Everyone meets their soulmate between 18 through 21 and when you finally meet them, a small heart is formed near your hip with their name underneath it. Hearing many people talk about their experiences made him want to grow up quicker. He couldn’t wait until he was 18. 

When he turned 18, he was over the roof with excitement and constantly daydreaming about how he would meet his soulmate. His best friend, Wooyoung, would always laugh at him but the other knew that deep down inside his best friend was just as excited to meet his soulmate. 

At 19, Wooyoung met San at a college party and his eagerness to meet his soulmate only sparked up.He smiles fondly recalling how happy his best friend was and honestly San was such a kind person. Yeosang and San also hit it off pretty quick and he didn’t feel awkward with the other. But that’s probably because San is a social butterfly and wants to befriend every person he meets. However, college really is no joke so his mind was mostly occupied with not wanting to fail his classes and before he knew it, it was his birthday again. 

At 20, Yeosang was still the same as always. Complaining about his classes, his job, his professors that really seem to throw a bunch of work at him. But that’s probably because he procrastinates way too much for his own good. He still hung out with Wooyoung and San but not as frequently as before. His eagerness was still present and would always attack him late at night when he was trying to sleep. But it wasn’t as intense as before and Yeosang would always fall asleep with a frown on his face. 

“It’s okay Yeo, you still have one more year.” The other only groaned while hugging his pillow. Today was one of those days where his negative thoughts got the best of him. He was already 20 and his soulmate was nowhere to be found. It was honestly nerve wracking for Yeosang because he thinks that he’ll never find him but he can just be overreacting. 

“You’re right. But I just want to meet them already,” a sigh left his lips, “I just really want to meet them.” 

“Awe Yeo, I know you do. But don’t worry, you’ll meet this wonderful person soon. So don’t stress yourself out.” Yeosang leaned into Wooyoung’s chest, nodding his head before putting on some random movie to distract him from his thoughts. He just needs to have some patience because he’ll meet his person sooner or later. 

At 21, the thought of meeting his soulmate was removed from his head. Yeosang was stressed out with his classes and he would either be in school or at work, but mostly at school. He was extremely occupied with not wanting to fail his classes, especially since he was graduating this year and he for sure didn’t want to overwhelm himself more than he already did. He basically lived in that damn library that weirdly he grew to love. 

“Come on Yeosang, you have been shoving your face in front of that laptop for days.” 

“I have to finish this report.” Yeosang didn’t even spare Wooyoung a glance. “It’s not due until next week. Please just come to this party, maybe you’ll meet your soulmate there.” Yeosang sighed, while the offer did seem tempting, he wanted to finish this report as soon as possible before his professors throw new assignments at him. He really wanted to enjoy his first weekend stress free. “It’s due on Tuesday and I’m not in the mood for a party tonight, Woo.” Wooyoung sighed before pouting but the other ignored him, he didn’t want to give in. “Fine but you’re buying me food on sunday.” Yeosang nodded before the other left. For some reason, he thinks that he just made the biggest mistake of his life but he shakes that feeling off before continuing his work. 

At 22, Yeosang finds a job at a school where he helps kids that are going through difficult times. He loved his job but some of the kids were really tiring to work with. He still hasn’t met his soulmate and at this point he thinks there isn’t a point in waiting anymore. You’re supposed to meet your soulmate between 18 through 21 and he didn’t meet his soulmate. He always puts up a front with his parents when they ask him but they always reassure him that these cases are rare but not unheard of. He just needs to give it some time. But he just can’t help but to feel sad about all of this, he was so eager to meet his soulmate and he still hasn’t met him. Maybe he should have gone out more during his university days. But it’s too late now, he just needs to accept the fact that he’ll probably never meet said person. But he still has some type of hope. 

  
  


At 23, life hits him really hard. His parents passed away. Not wanting to go out, calling out of work frequently because he would break down and be too tired to get back up, he would constantly hide himself in his apartment. He felt like a huge part of him was gone. He was so used to seeing his parents frequently and in a blink of an eye, he would never see them again. It hurt him so much and it pained his best friend that he couldn’t do anything about. Wooyoung really tried his best to help the other but Yeosang would be so quick to shut him down that Wooyoung didn’t know what to do anymore. But he would still go check up on him almost everyday, sometimes even sleeping over on weekends because he was really worried for him. After 3 months, Yeosang was able to go back to his regular routine without having sleepless nights or breakdowns every single day but that also didn’t mean that the pain went away. It was there, just not as strong as before. Even with Wooyoung still visiting frequently, sometimes with San, he felt empty and he knew he would always feel that but he has to learn how to live with it. The hope of finding his soulmate died down. But he would still reassure himself like his parents used to do. 

At 24, Yeosang started going more. He looked much happier than the previous year but he would still cry when he would remember his parents. Wooyoung still comforted him until he would fall asleep. He would still get those moments of loneliness and sadness but he did his best to overcome them because he is sure that his parents wouldn’t want him to be like this, they would much rather him be happy. Life was the same, nothing interesting would happen unless he was with Wooyoung and San because something always happens with them. 

“Sangie, why don’t you try going on blind dates?” An exaggerated sighed left the others’ lips, he really didn’t want to have this conversation. 

“I just don’t want to.” Wooyoung rolled his eyes, “You can meet your soulmate. Why don’t you give it a try?” 

“I just- I don’t feel comfortable going to these things, Woo. You know how I am.” 

“And that’s exactly why I want you to go. Sangie, you’re never going to meet your soulmate or anyone in that matter if you don’t make an effort too.” 

“I’ll think about it.” Wooyoung threw himself at the other, excited. 

“Yay! Thank you, you won’t regret it.” Yeosang begs to differ. 

  
  


A couple of weeks passed by since that day and Wooyoung has been setting him for several blind dates. Each one is always a no. Some are really kind but he doesn’t feel anything and neither do they. He did meet an extremely attractive, smart, kind woman but unfortunately she didn’t see him in that light and he ended up going home upset. However, he wasn’t upset because she rejected him, he was upset that out of all 10 dates and continuing he still couldn’t meet someone that made him feel special. Maybe love isn’t for him. 

At 25, Yeosang moves from his apartment to one closer to his job and for some odd reason his hip area starts to itch and burn. He really doesn’t pay it any mind thinking that it was some type of bug that bit him but as the days passed by, the itchiness and the burning was only getting worse. He tried putting ice, a cold towel, anything and everything but the feeling wouldn’t go away. It was bearable throughout the day but as soon as he got to his apartment floor, the itchiness would start. 

“Wooyoung, I don’t know what to do. This is so annoying.” The other listened to him while applying the cold pad on his hip area. “Do you think it has something to do with your soulmate?”

“I don’t think so. Isn’t the mark just supposed to appear as soon as you meet the person?” 

“It is...but it’s just weird that this is happening where your mark is supposed to appear.” Yeosang sighed, he was tired of this. “Have you met anyone lately?”

“What?” It was Wooyoung’s turn to sigh.

“Have you met anyone recently? Have you gone on a date?” Yeosang shook his head no. Then it hit him, “Wait! I recently met my next door neighbor but I just saw him leaving. We didn’t exchange words or anything.” A small hum was heard, “Maybe that’s your soulmate?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, he has someone already.” Wooyoung gave him a stare.

“How do you know?”

“I saw him with a girl...Once.”

Wooyoung groaned, “That doesn’t mean it’s his girlfriend or soulmate! Try talking to him or something. He could be your mate for all you know.” 

Yeosang mumbled an “okay” and the other only gave him a bright smile. 

  
  


A few days have passed by since that day, the burning feeling has already subsided but the itchiness still lingers there. He has crossed paths with his neighbor but he was only able to say a small hi. He hasn’t seen him with that girl so maybe she wasn’t his girlfriend. 

It was a beautiful Sunday morning, Yeosang woke up, washed his face, took a shower and started getting dressed when he noticed something black around his hip area. He practically flew to the mirror in his room where he noticed the black heart with Choi Jongho underneath it. And Yeosang screams before calling Wooyoung. 

“Yeo, this better be good if you woke me up.” Yeosang rolled his eyes, “I found my soulmate!”

“What?!” 

“My heart appeared with his name!”

“Who is it?” 

“My neighbor.” 

“Your what?!” 

“My neighbor! He is the only Choi Jongho that I know.” Wooyoung was wide awake at this point, “What are you going to do?” 

“I-I don’t know.” Yeosang hadn’t thought this through. He can’t just randomly show up at his doorstep saying, “Hi, I’m your soulmate.” 

“We’ll think of something. Now if you would excuse me, I have to go back to sleep.” Yeosang rolled his eyes before hanging up. He was finishing up when he heard the doorbell ring. 

“Who is it?” 

“It’s Jongho, your neighbor.” Yeosang hesitated, he was not expecting this. He quickly fixed his hair before opening the door. “Hi-” A small hiss left his mouth because his mark was starting to burn a lot.

“Hi, sorry for coming here suddenly.”

“It’s okay.” The burn was only getting intense with each passing second. He didn’t understand why.

“You-You’re my soulmate right?”

“W-what?” 

“My mark formed since I met you and it has not stopped burning but you never paid me any mind so I thought you didn’t want me or didn’t believe in any of this.” A sigh left Jongho’s lips and Yeosang felt bad because of him and his damn mark appearing late, his soulmate thinks that he doesn’t want him.

“No, I do believe in this but my mark took so long to form that I thought I just didn’t have a soulmate. I’m sorry.” Jongho gave him a small smile that made his heart beat quicker. Jongho really is beautiful. 

“There is nothing to be sorry for. I’m just glad that we found each other.” Jongho leaned in and gave him a quick peck, “Is this okay?” Yeosang almost cooed at the others’ red cheeks. He looked so adorable.

“Yes.” 

This wasn’t how Yeosang expected to meet his soulmate but he doesn’t mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading<3  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated<3


End file.
